Wet Dreams and Skinny Jeans
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: phil has a sexy dream about dan and it's all he can think about. smut smut smut


Phil moves onto his back, sleep clouding over his thoughts. His eyes slowly open and he stares at the ceiling, which is painted a lighter shade than the wall, some places darker than others — that fact had always bothered him — and he attempts to stretch out his arms. He finds that he can't, and when he looks over and sees Dan pressed flush against his side, his dream immediately replays in his mind.

Skin against skin and blue gazing into brown, he remembers Dan towering over him and them being in a surprising position. Dan's face was blurred and the entire situation was fuzzy as he was quickly forgetting bits and pieces, but the best part's the most vivid.

Thankful that Dan's still asleep, he can't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks and — admittedly — somewhere else, so he tries to ignore it.

That goes as well as you'd expect.

Dan, in his limp state, subconsciously shifts and his hand just so happens to drag down Phil's shirtless chest, ending just above the slight dip his hipbones cause. Phil's breath hitches and he freezes, hoping not to wake the tanner of the two up.

This happens a lot — well, not a _lot_, but Phil being too shy to ask Dan for help. Dan, on the other hand, would shamelessly reach down Phil's pants at two am as a 'friendly wake up'. Not that Phil minds, he just can't help but notice how different they are.

When the growling bulge in his thin pajama bottoms becomes painful, he tries to secretly slip away to take a shower and get rid of it for now, but half-asleep Dan has other plans.

"What's wrong?" Dan grumbles, his face buried in their fluffy pillows.

Phil jumps a bit but replies casually. "Nothing. Just gonna take a shower, it's early. You can go back to sleep if you want, I'll wake you up later."

Dan mutters something in reply and in under five minutes, soft snores echo through the room.

Opening the door and not bothering to close it, he pads to the bathroom. Hopping in the shower, he has the water run cold — but it feels good against his bare skin, little bumps rising all over his body. With the temperature being insane compared to normal, he wants to stay under the icy fall long after he's taken care of. Shyly, even though he's alone, he grips himself and lets his hand slide down his length. He leans against the wall and his head hits a few seconds after his back. He's completely out of the way, the cold water drowning out small moans. Dan's name tumbling off his tongue and his eyes squeezed shut, he bites his lip.

He doesn't last long, and really he doesn't want to.

He gets out, guilt bubbling inside him for an unknown reason. Droplets drip off his hair and onto his back before he rubs a towel violently through his black locks. Slipping into a pair of lazy tracksuit bottoms, he yawns slightly.

Dan wakes by himself and greets Phil just as he's emerging from the bathroom. Red stains his cheeks at the thought of what he did previously but doesn't bring it up.

* * *

Jumping ahead a few hours, they decide to do something together as they don't really have the time anymore.

They agree on going to see a movie — cheesy, yes, but it's cheap and they probably wouldn't get recognized.

Phil's dream is always lingering at the back of his mind, and as Dan walks out their bedroom with his hair freshly straightened, a casual black shirt and _oh my god how does your dick even fit in your pants_ skinny jeans, Phil licks his lips and turns away.

He pretends to be playing and iPhone game, and when he hears Dan coming up behind him he switches the screen off. "So," he murmurs.

"So." Dan grins in response.

Phil laughs and winds his arms around the other's neck. "You should kiss me."

"What if I don't want to?"

Phil rolls his eyes playfully and stands up on his toes, kissing him quickly. With that, they leave without looking back.

* * *

They don't stay long. The movie was the only one showing and it was crap to begin with, and the fact that Phil's mind was so obviously in other places didn't help.

Laughing and _shh_-ing each other as they got off the lift, Dan fumbles with the lock before stepping into the flat. Dan latches onto Phil's hand, pulling him along with.

Phil's eyes wander downward, eying and the way the older's jeans fit nicely around his curves. He bits his lip and squeezes Dan's hand.

Dan glances back just in time to catch him looking and he smirks, an odd feeling of proudness washing over him. With a laugh, he turns around to face Phil and he pushes him up against the wall. Phil's expression makes the whole scene — and he kisses him. It's long and slow and passionate, Dan can't help but smile into it, feeling Phil imitate.

He pulls away and walks to the lounge, purely because he feels like being a tease.

Phil pouts but follows behind him, letting his arms lay as his sides. Half of him wanting to sleep, another wanting to cuddle, and another wanting to fuck Dan senseless — well, he has a decision but it's a bit obvious which he chooses.

Dan quickly finds lube and sets it on one of the side tables before collapsing onto the sofa, on his back and waiting for Phil to find him. When the other sees Dan sprawled about, he takes the opportunity to pounce on him and cautiously sink his teeth into his neck, earning a surprised moan from the taller. Phil's breath hits against his skin and he laughs, letting himself fall onto Dan's chest. He stays there for a moment, breathing in Dan's scent and listening to his heartbeat when Dan sneaks a hand under his shirt. He lightly pushes it upward, grinning at the other with his dimples sinking in.

Phil would usually describe Dan, in a situation like this, as sexy; but the only word that comes to mind is cute. He's cute.

The thought brings a smile to his lips and they kiss again. Dan smirks against his lips, suddenly flipping them and taking both of Phil's hands into his own, pinning them down above his head and deepening the kiss. Phil, in response to Dan's actions, attempts to flip them again but Dan has a tight hold on him.

Although when Phil keeps trying to dominate him, he stands with a devilish grin. Making sure all of him's in Phil's sight, he begins to wiggle out the jeans, which Phil decided are his favourite on Dan. Pushing them over his thighs and stepping on the legs to get them all the way off, he looks to Phil to check if he's still watching. And, as expected, he is.

Dan leaves the article of clothing there, and returns to Phil. He notices the other's erection straining against the denim and easily slides them off, before instructing Phil to sit up and lean against the back of the sofa. He conforms quickly, his eyes seemingly glued to Dan's body but he doesn't really feel self-conscience.

Dan crawls on the sofa and straddles Phil before kissing along his jawline. Phil can't help but be annoyed at the fact that they're both still wearing their shirts, so he decides to do something about it. Snaking his hands beneath Dan's, his fingers ghost against his sides, slowly peeling it away. When it raises above Dan's chest, Phil kisses the skin and Dan gasps quietly. Dan lifts it over his own head and nearly tears Phil's away, but when they're both left in just their boxers he connects their lips again, leaning his weight against Phil's chest and just enjoying the feel of skin against skin.

Dan reaches down, toying with the elastic of Phil's boxers before looking into his eyes. "Yeah?" he breathes, not bothering to talk much.

"Yeah." Phil nods and closes his eyes, feeling the fabric being pulled downward and then pooling at his ankles, which he absently kicks away. Phil forces their lips together and palms Dan lightly through his restriction, to which Dan hurriedly, yet clumsily tears away.

Dan reaches for the lube, the same in which he found earlier, before taking Phil's hand and pouring some onto his fingers. As if it's an instinct, he rubs the cool liquid in a circular motion.

Dan gets close to Phil's ear, nibbling on it a bit before saying; "You know what to do."

Phil smiles a bit before stretching Dan. Going slowly, to make sure that he doesn't hurt him, he pauses after two fingers. "Still alright?"

"Oh my _god_, yes."

With that, he continues to prepare him before Dan nods, signaling that he's ready. Spreading a bit more of the substance on himself, Dan positions himself before sinking down.

They both moan in unison, Phil digging his nails into Dan's back and dragging them down, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a trail of scratches that tint red. Dan holds onto Phil's shoulders for leverage, resting his forehead against Phil's and staring into the paler's ice blue eyes — even in this situation they're wide, giving him an innocent and child-like feel.

Picking up a rhythm, fast and hard, Dan moves his head to the dip in Phil's neck, sucking a bruise that's sure to stay for a few days.

Dan pins Phil's hands down again, letting his completely dominant side out without holding back. He moves his lips further up his neck, giving him another lovebite. He moans, going rougher and sounding more animal-like as time progresses.

"Mine." he growls in Phil's ear, his breath shaky and his voice gravelly.

Pushing him down farther with each thrust, Phil's head falls back against the sofa and his eyes screw shut. "Dan," he breathes, lust glossing his voice, "M'close."

Dan murmurs a small 'me too', letting Phil's hands go before allowing his own to roam over Phil's chest. One of his hands go to Dan's side and the other goes to his length, rubbing quickly and flicking his thumb over the slit, bringing both of them closer to orgasm.

Dan nearly screams Phil's name as he climaxes, his body twitching involuntarily, throwing Phil over the edge a few seconds after.

Staying like that few a minute or too, both of them coming down from their highs when Dan laughs.

"What?" Phil asks as Dan lifts himself off of Phil but stays in his lap, moving some of the hair that stuck to his forehead out of the way.

"We just had sex on the sofa."

Phil chuckles some, shaking his head, "We did, didn't we?"

Dan just smiles at him, moving forward and snuggling against Phil's chest. "We should do that again sometime."

"I'd like that."


End file.
